Pain Follows Me
by becca duhhh
Summary: Jude has a stalker...someone she can't run away from...she has someone to protect her...but what happens when her protector is unable to keep her safe? Sounds better than it seems. R
1. Dripping Salvation

Jude ran into G Major. Her dim light supplied by the full moon outside. She looked around the empty building, discovering she was alone she fell to the floor. There she reread the text message on her phone, over and over again. At least 50 times she read it. The words stung her like dry ice. You didn't pay. My Father will get you. XO –A Friend. She sat there for several minutes, breathing heavily, when she heard a slight tap on the glass. She turned her head and gasped in shock. The omniscient figure tapped again, growing slightly impatient with the ignorant Jude. Jude struggled to her feet and went to the door. She pushed the door open, the omniscient figure stepped out of the shadows, and Jude fell into his arms. Jude: He found me, he came back, and he's going to get me.  
The figure stroked her hair and kissed it gently.  
Jude: What do I do Tommy what do I do?  
Tommy: He's not going to get you. Jude…Jude look at me.  
He lifted her gaze to his eyes with his hand cupped around her chin.  
Tommy: He is not, going to hurt you, Jude.  
Jude nodded. But she still didn't feel quite safe. She shakily looked around the room, feeling a presence, seeing nobody was there, she turned her head to gaze over Tommy's shoulder. That's when the gun was raised to her forehead, and a stabbed Tommy slumped to the floor. Jude screamed for her life, but he had already grabbed her throat, he dragged her to a car and sped away.  
Close to three hours later Tommy awoke. The knife had narrowly missed his left shoulder, yet he still groaned in pain. He grabbed the knife with his right hand and pulled it out, wincing in pain. He looked around and discovered him to be alone.  
Tommy: Jude!  
He turned around, hoping to find his smiling redhead bouncing up to him like Tigger on smack. But he only felt the coldness of the wind flowing through the open door and the abandoned building's rusty pipes dripping. He grabbed the fallen knife from the floor and ran out of the building, slamming the door behind him. Silence. He snatched his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1. Operator: Is this an emergency sir?  
Tommy: Damn right it is…Jude Harrison has been kidnapped.  
Jude awoke to the sound of a quiet dripping. She looked around, thinking she was in G Major where cheapskate Darius Mills wouldn't get the pipes fixed. But found her in an abandoned apartment. She tried to scream, but found her mouth to be taped, her hands tied, slow red ooze dripped from her eyebrow. Suddenly, a man in a black suit and a red tie appeared before her, she recognized him as the bald man sitting beside Tommy as he drove away…that was 3 months ago. Tommy was back…but where was he? Where was she?  
Man in Suit: Hello Puppet.  
Jude moaned as the man in red slapped her across the face.  
Man in Suit: Wake up slut. You have work to do.  
He ripped the tape off of Jude's mouth, causing her to yelp in pain.  
Jude: What do you want from me?  
Man in Suit: My name is Antonio. Jude: You don't look Hispanic.  
Antonio: Shove it you little bitch, I've changed my name lots of times. Now, do you know why I'm here?  
Jude: You mean why I'm here?  
Antonio: No! His yell pierced Jude's ear like a nail gun.  
Antonio: Why I'm here! I'm here for my revenge. Yes revenge you little girl, Lil' Tommy Q promised to care for my daughter while I did time in the slammer…but when my daughter died of cancer… He did the bunny ears thing.  
Antonio: I never forgave him. So I'm out for revenge, because I know he killed her…  
Jude: You're going to kill me!  
Antonio: Oh no my dear, you are far too valuable to kill. And I am going to make you even more valuable. Pierre!  
He snapped his fingers and a man in heels stepped out of the other room. He held out a black wig and make up to Antonio and waved to me. He looked upset to see me here.  
Antonio: Excellent. Now…while I make Miss Harrison over, Pierre, will you go tell everyone there is new meat for sale?  
Jude: What!  
Antonio kicked Jude in the jaw. She blacked out.  
Drip…Drip…Drip 


	2. Forgetting Any Moment But This

He was in his apartment. Drinking his third glass of whiskey. He wasn't drunk. Instead of washing his pain away, he swigged it back, and it always came back…so he always swigged it back…again and again. The police had been searching for three months. She was out there; he knew they would find her. But today, an officer came to his front door and told him painful news.

Officer: Mr. Quincy, we have been searching on high alert for several months now…I'm not saying we're giving up…but we're dropping a few units, just so we can look after other citizens as well. I know this is hard for you Mr. Quincy, but eventually, we will have to give her up for dead.

Tommy: Dead my ass. She's alive. I'll find her.

He threw the half full whiskey bottle into the sink, ignoring the shattering glass he grabbed his jacket and stumbled out of the apartment. His car was dead. He began to walk briskly down the sidewalk. The night was clear. It was a full moon. Stars were showering over the sky, covering the world in a lit up blanket. He passed G Major…it had shut down last week. He stopped by a bakery and picked up a bagel. He continued to walk, eventually he ended up by an old alley way. He walked inside. It was dangerous in here, but some homeless men always kept him company those nights he ran out of Vodka, those nights he was missing Jude. He tossed a quarter to a guitar player and continued to walk along. He stopped by a man sitting by a cardboard box.

Tommy: Hey is Chad still around?

Homeless Man: Overdose last week.

He kept his eyes on his knitting. In, out, weave, in out weave, in out tie, in out weave.

Tommy: And Michael?

Homeless Man: Cops took him to the loony bin.

He finally looked up at Tommy.

Homeless Man: Got a light?

Tommy dropped a match and a cigarette into the homeless man's lap and lit one for himself. A girl about his height stopped by the homeless man's box. She wore a denim mini skirt and a midriff red tube top. Her black hair held up in chopsticks. Her eyes glazed over, a hint of blue showing through the heavy amounts of mascara and eyeliner dabbed onto her eyes.

Girl: Hey Manny…do you have the dough?

She exchanged glances with Tommy, but quickly looked back to Manny.

Manny: No but I'll pay you tomorrow.

The girl stroked Manny's hair and tsk tsked.

Girl: Sorry Manny, but you know he won't let me give you a free ride.

Manny stood up and cupped the girl's face in his hand. He grabbed her butt.

Manny: I bet he can make an exception.

The girl slapped him away.

Girl: Get away from me perv!

But Manny came back for more. Tommy was getting uncomfortable. Manny grabbed the small of the girl's back and pulled her closer, he tried to kiss her neck, but the girl pushed him off.

Tommy: Hey! Maybe you should leave her alone!

The girl looked over at Tommy. Their eyes connected and Tommy felt guilt from out of nowhere in the pit of his stomach. Manny came up to Tommy and pushed his chest a little, backing him off.

Manny: What are you going to do if I don't?

Tommy's jaw clenched. He punched his jaw hard. Manny fell to the floor, the cigarette flying from his hand. Tommy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from the alley. They stopped under a lamppost, and the girl's face came into full view.

Tommy: Jude!

Tears had already begun to stream down her face. She finally realized that she had found Tommy and let out a startled cry.

Jude: Tommy!

She cupped his face in her hands, like she couldn't believe he was really there. Tommy touched her hands and smiled. He laughed a little and hugged her. Jude sobbed into his neck.

Tommy: Oh Jude…I thought I had lost you!

Jude began to sob harder. Tommy eventually picked her up and carried her back to his apartment. He laid her down on the couch and kissed her cheek. She fell asleep, she looked so beautiful. He gently removed the black wig to unveil her golden locks. He had her back, his Jude was back. 


	3. Sometimes I Just Want To Dance

For the next seven weeks Jude lived in Tommy's house carefree. She had no worries. Antonio and his pimps were arrested and sent to jail for a good 25 years, and Jude was living like a normal person for the first time in months…but something was missing. Jude awoke one autumn morning to the smell of pancakes. She rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants over her bare legs. A baggy shirt hung at her shoulders. She smelled it, suddenly remembering an event from the day before.

Jude: Tommy can I borrow a shirt? I forgot to do laundry today.

Tommy looked up at Jude and snickered. She had pizza sauce on his sweatpants that she had just put on, she had spilled coffee on her rocker tee that morning, and her hair was a mess.

Tommy: I can keep you warm you know. No clothes needed.

Jude: I know I turned 18 Quincy but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you.

She snatched a shirt from his raised hand. She turned to leave the room and looked back over her shoulder. She winked.

Jude: Later tiger.

Tommy clapped as Jude entered the room. She shot him a slightly tired, slightly confused look.

Tommy: You haven't spilled anything on my shirt yet!

Jude: I haven't eaten anything.

Tommy: Say no more!

He stuck a plate of pancakes under Jude's nose. She greedily poured mounds of syrup over them and began to shove them down her throat.

Tommy: Did you…eat much? While you were, with Antonio?

Jude paused, she dropped her fork. Tears clouding her eyes. She shook her head. Tommy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tight.

He encircled her chin in his finger and lifted her eyes to his.

Tommy: You're okay now.

Jude nodded.

Tommy: You're going to be okay.

Jude nodded again. This time she closed her eyes. Tommy, hating seeing her miserable, leaned in slightly, and Jude opened her eyes in alarm, which quickly faded when she felt herself falling into Tommy's kiss. Things increased and soon Jude found herself in Tommy's arms, in Tommy's bed, in Tommy's room. He was starting to fiddle with her belt when Jude pushed him off. She leaned over the side of the bed and clutched her stomach. Clamping a hand to her mouth she moaned and ran to the bathroom.

Tommy stared in confusion and slowly got up, pulling his shirt back over his head, and walked over to the door. He knocked, and Jude opened it.

Tommy kneeled beside where Jude was squatting on the floor, crying into her hands.

Jude: You think I'd be able to do this, I mean, I did it 3…maybe four times a night to god knows how many guys! But I can't…not with you.

She finally looked up at Tommy.

Jude: Why can't I do it with you?

Tommy cupped her face in his hands, she leaned into his touch and slightly closed her eyes.

Tommy: Because you're doing it with somebody you love.

Her eyes snapped open; she opened her mouth, trying to say something. But no words came out, instead she leaned in and kissed Tommy. Short and sweet. Tommy ran his hands through Jude's hair and pulled her closer to him. Jude placed her hands on Tommy's face and pulled away.

Jude: Are you mad?

Tommy: Why would I be mad?

Jude: Because…I…I love you.

Tommy placed his hands on Jude's face, their foreheads touching.

Tommy: I could never be mad.

He pecked her on her cheek and helped her stand. When she got to her feet he pulled her into his arms. She began to cry, he stroked her hair.

Tommy: Why are crying now girl?

Jude: I'm just…so happy.

There was a knock at the door. Tommy slowly pulled away and walked downstairs, Jude at his heels. He opened the door slowly. And both of them stood in shock as another blonde and a rather tall figure stepped into the house. 


End file.
